Kamen Rider Wizard Rewrite Project Episode 22-No Potions Will Save You
by FluffiestOfGir
Summary: While Haruto and the others were away, Yuzuru met the trickster, Mitsuki and fought him face to face.What will happen to the young Master Alchemist?


Note: The character "Mitsuki" never appears in the show but instead was created by me to further develop the story. Also others episodes might get uploaded if people are interested in please leave your thoughts and opinion on the comments as feedback is always good =D

Episode 22: No Potions Will Save You

Scene: Wajima's Antique Shop

*Haruto sits on a chair*

Haruto: It's awfully quite today.. where is everyone?

*Koyomi looks into her orb*

Koyomi: Let's see.. old man Wajima is at the flee market buying materials with Shunpei, Rinko's having a meeting at the police department, Mayu and Nitou is looking for something.. and Yuzuru is currently doing his chemistry test.

Haruto: Everyone's busy it would seem.. even the Plamonsters haven't reported anything.

*Koyomi stretches her arms*

Koyomi: Finally, a day without distraction.

Haruto: Let's go somewhere. It's really boring when there's nothing to do.

Koyomi: Just go out yourself.I've been wanting this day break since forever.

Haruto: I can't.. there will be no one to protect you. Please?

*Haruto puts his palms together*

*Koyomi stares at Haruto*

Koyomi: Fine! We'll have it your way. The next time, you'll have to do everything as I say.

Haruto: Whatever you say, princess.

Scene: Outside of Wajima's Antique Shop

*Koyomi locks both doors*

*Haruto hands her a helmet and starts the engine of his bike*

*Koyomi wears the helmet and sits on the back*

Haruto: Make sure to hold me tight.

*Koyomi holds Haruto on his waist*

Koyomi: Wait.. Why do I have to..

*The bike goes at full speed*

*Koyomi screams*

Scene: Theme Park

*Koyomi has an angry anime face on*

Koyomi: You..

Haruto: Sorry.. I figured if we went here faster we would have a lot of time to , remember what you said?

*Shows a flashback*

*Koyomi: Fine! We'll have it your way today. The next time, you'll have to do everything as I say.*

*Koyomi blurs for a second*

Koyomi: Ehh?! I didn't really mean it when I said that!

Haruto: Nope.. you'll be my servant today princess; and i'm ordering you to have fun with me today.

*Koyomi's cheeks gets big*

Koyomi: That's not an order.

Haruto: What? Do you want an excruciatingly painful order? Then go and fight a Phantom without your spirits.

Koyomi: Whatever..

*Koyomi holds Haruto's right hand*

Koyomi: Let's enter and get this over with.

*Koyomi leads Haruto while holding hands*

*Koyomi talks to herself*

*Koyomi: I can feel his heat through the palm of my hand. Maybe this is why girls wanted to hold hands with guys so much.*

*Haruto talks to himself*

*Haruto: She's being forceful than usual. Is she nervous?*

Scene: Inner Theme Park

*Haruto and Koyomi goes on a tea cup ride*

*Haruto and Koyomi goes on a "rocket" ride*

*Haruto and Koyomi goes on a roller coaster*

*Haruto and Koyomi eats ice cream*

*Koyomi helps a lost child with magic*

*The child found its mother*

Child: Thank you Onee-chan!

*The mother and the child waves at Koyomi*

*Koyomi waves back and blushes*

Haruto: It feels good doesn't it? Helping people.

Koyomi: Yeah.. it does.. and the fact that you do it as a daily job.. it envys me..

Haruto: You don't have to save someone from despair in order to help them..

Koyomi: But still.. seeing them smile again.. it makes your heart at ease knowing that they can even smile.. even hope again..

Haruto: Maybe one day.. you'll know it's not an easy job to make people smile..

Koyomi: Haruto?

*Haruto faced Koyomi*

Haruto: Hmm?

*Koyomi hugs Haruto*

Koyomi: Thank you for today.. Promise me that if i'm gone one day.. you'll still make other people smile again..

*Haruto hugs back*

Haruto: I promise.

*Both of them stops hugging*

*Koyomi checks her watch*

Koyomi: Ehhh?! It's this late already?! Wajima will definitely kill us since the keys are with me!

Haruto: Wait.. Wajima doesn't have his own key?

Koyomi: It's his only key.

Haruto: Geez.. does that old man never thought of making duplicates? Come on.. we're going back home.

*Haruto offers to hold Koyomi's hand*

*Koyomi accepts it and holds Haruto's hand*

*Both of them blush*

*Koyomi talks to herself*

*Koyomi: I wish this moment would last forever.*

Scene: Middle School's Corridor

*Yuzuru comes out of his classroom with a few friends*

*Yuzuru stretches his arms*

Yuzuru: The exam is finally finished!

Friend1: You can finally play with your chemistry set.

*His friends laugh*

Friend2: By the way, do you think the chemistry test was hard?

Yuzuru: Not at all.I thought it was way easier than potion ma-

*Yuzuru shuts himself*

Friend1: Potion? You must be that obsessed with chemistry to dive into that fantasy.

*His friends laugh again*

Scene: Middle School's Entrance

Friend2: See you later!

*Friend 1 and 2 waves at Yuzuru*

*Yuzuru waves back*

*Yuzuru starts walking towards his house*

Scene: Some Sort Of Street

Mitsuki: Yo!

*Yuzuru looks at Mitsuki*

Yuzuru: You..

Mitsuki: What? Don't look so surprised! It's not like I came here to kill you or anything.. or am I?

Yuzuru: We've had enough of your trickery! You're nothing but a coward that hides behind the darkness!

Mitsuki: Just because you're an alchemist that doesn't mean you could talk big you scoundrel!

*Mitsuki sighs*

Mitsuki: But i'll forgive you.. after you die!

*Mitsuki transforms into Dark Mage*

*Yuzuru transforms into Master Alchemist*

*Both of them fight*

Scene: Road

*Haruto rides a motorcycle while Koyomi sits at the back*

*Garuda came from the back and stops infront of Haruto*

*Haruto breaks*

*Koyomi accidentally hits Haruto's head through the helmet*

Koyomi: Oww!

Haruto: Are you okay?

Koyomi: I'm fine.. just having a bit of a headache..

Haruto: What's the matter?

*Garuda projects a live feed from Unicorn's POV*

Haruto: Yuzuru's in danger!

*Haruto goes back on the road and heads towards Yuzuru*

Scene: Open Area

Mayu: It's not here either.

Nitou: Well.. we've struck out. If it's not here then someone must've stolen it.

Mayu: It was a precious ring too.

*Mayu cries*

*Nitou hugs Mayu from her back*

Nitou: Crying wouldn't solve anything. Instead, why not think about the future? Yuzuru would probably want the same thing.

*Mayu wipes her tears*

Mayu: You're right. I should move on and face the future instead.

*Griffon summons himself*

Nitou: What is it?

*Griffon projects the same thing as Garuda*

Nitou & Mayu: Yuzuru!

*Nitou rides on a bike with Mayu sitting on her back*

Scene: Some Sort Of Street

*Yuzuru creates a buff potion through his Alchemical Driver*

*A veil appears from a magic circle and it drops liquid onto Yuzuru*

*Yuzuru gets bigger and attacks Mitsuki fiercely*

*Mitsuki dodges every attack while talking*

Mitsuki: Whoops! Didn't get me there bud! How are you even missing me with those gigantic hands?

*Mitsuki gets behind Yuzuru*

Mitsuki: Even though people say that Alchemist could fight solo, in my opinion.. they're just support; which is why-

*Mitsuki attacks at the back of Yuzuru's neck*

Mitsuki: -It's probably wise to fight alongside your friends.

*Yuzuru falls down; paralyzed*

Mitsuki: You see.. big people tend to have big nape, and once struck.. it could paralyze them.. I'm surprised you didn't notice this big weakness while you were making this potion.

*Mitsuki puts his left foot on Yuzuru's face*

Mitsuki: I'm gonna enjoy killing you slowly.. and then i'm gonna move onto your friends.. Mayu.. Haruto.. Shunpei.. everyone that you loved and adored will die with you knowing this fact..

*Mitsuki shows Yuzuru a ring*

Mitsuki: Doesn't it look familiar? That's because it's your mother's ring that was given to your sister, Mayu. And right now she's probably looking for this ring because dear mother has passed away.

*Yuzuru struggles*

Mitsuki: Fate is a bitch doesn't it? That's why you hoped to see your family again.. but I might just be able to give you that. This is my farewall gift to you.

*Mitsuki laughs*

*Mitsuki breaks the ring and makes it disappear into the void*

Yuzuru: The ring.. no..!

*Yuzuru's buffness effect runs out*

*Yuzuru untransform*

*Yuzuru cries*

*Mitsuki lifts Yuzuru up*

Scene: Nearby Area

Haruto: I need you to stay here.

Koyomi: I can come with you!

Haruto: Mitsuki is full of tricks and I don't want to put you in danger! You've seen it yourself that your spirits couldn't touch him so there's no point in risking you out there fighting him!

*Koyomi nods*

*Haruto runs and leaves the scene*

Scene: Alleyway

*Talks to himself*

*Haruto: I hope i'm not too late.*

Scene: Some Sort Of Street

*Haruto enters the scene*

Haruto: Stop it!

Mitsuki: If it isn't the "Red Magician". Have you come to watch me kill this big mouthed Alchemist?

Haruto: You better release him or else..

Mitsuki: Or what? You're gonna kill me? I'm sick of hearing that.. Just enjoy the show would you?

*Mitsuki pulls his dagger out and stabs Yuzuru*

Haruto: No!

*Mitsuki releases Yuzuru and flees*

Haruto: You're not getting away for this!

*Haruto runs towards Mitsuki*

*Yuzuru's Phantom eats him and takes his body over*

*Haruto stops and looks at Yuzuru*

Haruto: Yuzuru's a Gate all this time?

*The Phantom tries to fight Haruto*

*Haruto makes a distance between him and the Phantom*

Haruto: You're no longer Yuzuru. But what will Mayu think of this?

*Haruto transforms into Wizard Flame Style*

Haruto: I'll have to contain you first. If I can't then I will have to put you down!

*Haruto uses multiple rings in order to weaken the Phantom*

*Haruto uses Bind*

*A magic circle appears beneath the Phantom and chains it*

*The circle turns dark and becomes a cloud of black smoke*

Haruto: What?

*In the midst of confusion the Phantom charges Haruto and tackles him through the smoke*

*The Phantom grabs Yuzuru's Alchemical Driver and creates a strength potion*

*A veil appears from a magic circle and it drops liquid onto the Phantom*

*The Phantom glows red*

*Haruto tries to fight back but was overwhelmed by the strength of the Phantom*

Haruto: You don't want to wake the other me up!

*The Phantom continues to dominate Haruto*

*Flame bursts out of Haruto and sets the Phantom back*

*Haruto burns hot and transforms into Wizard Burning Rage Style*

*Haruto and the Phantom fought on equal strength*

*Haruto backs away*

Scene: Nearby Area

*Mayu and Nitou enters the scene and stumbles upon Koyomi*

Mayu: Koyomi?

Koyomi: Mayu-chan!

Mayu: Where's Yuzuru?

Koyomi: I'm not sure but Haruto went in there somewhere.

*Mayu and Nitou runs towards the direction Koyomi pointed*

Scene: Some Sort Of Street

*Haruto summons his SwordGun and uses his Burning Rage ring on the sword*

SwordGun: Burning! Slashing Strike! Burn Burn Burn! Burn Burn Burn!

*The Phantom charges towards Haruto*

*Haruto stabs the Phantom from the front*

*The Phantom burns and turns back into Yuzuru*

*Mayu and Nitou enters the scene*

Mayu: Yuzuru!

*Haruto notices them and pulled his sword out of Yuzuru*

Haruto: It's not what it looks like.

*Mayu falls down and cries*

Mayu: Yuzuru..

*Haruto untransform*

*Nitou heads towards Haruto*

Haruto: Nitou.. I can explain..

*Nitou punches Haruto*

*Nitou grabs Haruto's collar*

Nitou: How could you kill an innocent child! Have you lost your humanity?! What happened to you and bringing hope to mankind?!

Haruto: Mitsuki killed Yuzuru and made him fall into despair.

Nitou: What? Why should I even trust you?!

Haruto: Because you're acting irrational! I know you had a feeling towards Mayu but charging in on me doesn't help her state right now!

*Nitou releases Haruto's collar*

Nitou: I'm.. I'm sorry..

*Koyomi enters the scene*

Koyomi: Is everything alright?

*Koyomi notices Mayu on the ground*

Koyomi: Mayu!

*Koyomi hugs Mayu and comforts her*

Koyomi: What happened here?!

Haruto: Long story.

Scene: A Rooftop Nearby

Mitsuki: All according to plan.

Medusa: I didn't give you enough credit. You really outdid yourself.

Mitsuki: Why thank you; but i'm doing this for the sake of the dark arts and the Phantoms to be together.

Medusa: You want it that badly huh? Well.. your vision might just come true at some point.

Mitsuki: I wish..

Medusa: What's keeping you from accomplishing that?

Mitsuki: Don't play dumb with me.. you know the answer to that..

Medusa: Wiseman.

Mitsuki: He doesn't wan't both of it to be together. It's taboo or some shit.

Medusa: Wiseman sure is blind.. He doesn't see the depths of your vision.

Mitsuki: Hasn't he seen you use magic before?

Medusa: He hasn't.. as a matter of fact I won't show it to him.. because I might be the next person on his hit list. And you wouldn't want that do you?

*Mitsuki lied down on his back and Medusa goes on top of him*

Mitsuki: No I don't.. my love..

*Mitsuki and Medusa kisses*

-Episode Ends-


End file.
